One persons trash is another persons treasure
by Billie1
Summary: Kim finds a baby while working her second job
1. Chapter 1

Title: One persons trash is another persons treasure

Author: Billie Reid

Summary: Kim finds a baby while working her second job.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, They belong to CC and Fox.

Kim loved working her job as A. D. Skinners assistant at the FBI but she still had a part time job cleaning the hut at a town park during the summer. It was a kids program and she enjoyed helping out. She didn't do anything with the kids but she'd clean the rest rooms and make sure nothing was out on the play ground for them to get hurt on. She had been doing this for ten years now and the summer program had just started.

Kim finished work at the FBI and headed over to the park to clean. It was just like any other day. Nice sunny day and wasn't to hot, 78 degrees. Cleaning items in a bucket she walked over to the buildings. Sometimes the bathroom doors were still unlocked after the hut program. She cleaned the boys room with little to no effert at all.

Moving to the girls room she opened the door and walked in. She heard something but wasnt sure what it was. She pulled the garbage can out to throw the paper towels away after she cleaned. It was heavier then normal and she heard that noise again.

Couriosity got the best of her and she started going through the garbage can. It was then she found it. A baby wrapped in paper towels and thrown away. She was shocked. She pulled the baby out and checked it over. Having her CPR course she knew what she was doing. The baby moved in her arms some and she unwrapped it. Then seeing the baby was a little girl.

She could only imagine that some scared teenage girl did this and this poor little thing was unwanted. "shhh now sweetie.. It'll be ok.." she held the baby close to her as she called for help and told them what was going on.

Ten minutes later the ambulance showed up. They took the baby from Kim and cleaned her up and checked her out. They said they would be taking her to Brooks hospital. Kim thanked them and she hurried and finished her work. Doing the quickest job ever to head to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital she walked over to the front desk. "Hi, my name is Kimberly Cook, I was the one that found the baby today."

The nurse looked up. "I'm sorry, are you the baby's mother?"

"No, I found her." she replied.

"I'm sorry, only family." the blond haired nurse said.

Kim was a bit upset. "I will take responsibility of her, just... Can I see her?"

The nurse sighed and went to talk to another nurse. A few minutes later she returned with a form. "Fill this out and date and sign it. I will then take you to her."

Kim nodded and filled out the form with her information and dated it and signed it. Handing it back over to the nurse, she smiled when she was lead down the hall and to a small room on the right side. The nurse opened the door and there was a doctor and a few nurses taking care of the baby. "excuse me sir.. Ms. Cook is here with the baby."

The doctor nodded. "come in and have a seat."

Kim walked over and sat down in the chair. "how is she?"

"she's healthy... For the most part." the doctor said.

Kim looked up at him. "what do you mean?"

"well, she is dehydrated and she was a bit slow to respond but she is coming around nicely. Her heart rate is elevated so we are watching that. We have her on fluids. We have her all cleaned up. We ran a few tests on her and are waiting for the results. If you want you can hold her. I'm gonna go do my rounds and I will be back when I get the results in. "

Kim nodded." thank you. " she said and picked up the baby carefully. They had her in a onsie and a blanket around her." hey there little one. " she said as she sat back down in the chair. She brushed her fingers against the baby's cheek.

The doctor looked back at her and smiled as he noticed the heart rate slowed to normal after being picked up.

Kim sat there holding the baby and just kept talking to her. "You are a very pretty little girl.. Yes you are. You deserve a good family that will love you.. And I will make sure you get it." she placed a kiss on the baby's head. She started rocking and signing a lalaby to her. To which it didn't take long before the baby was asleep.

A few hours past and the doctor finally got the results. He returned to the room and gave a small knock on the door before entering. He opened the door and walked in. "you still holding her huh?" he asked as he walked over.

"yeah, she's to cute plus she fell asleep. She looked relaxed I didn't want to wake her." Kim said and smiled.

"that's good. Well, I have the results." he walked over and sat down in front of her. "most the tests came back normal. Which is good. Something showed up in her blood. It's not bad, we just don't know what it is. Not contagious or anything it's just really rare." he informed her.

"will it have any kind of effect on her?" she was gently rubbing the girls back.

"not as far as we can tell. We will just keep a close eye on it." he smiled. "once she starts eating she can go home."

"um.. I'm just the one that found her. I was just seeing how she was." Kim didn't know what to say.

"the nurse said you filled out the form. To us that means she's yours." the doctor said.

Kim's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to say. "excuse me?" she took a breath. "I thought I was just filling out a form to see her."

"you can see her all you want now. It looks like she's maybe a day old. I'm glad you found her when you did. A nurse will be in to fill out her birth certificate shortly."

Kim just sat there frozen. She watched as the doctor left the room again. She didn't know what to do. She pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she thought of first, Walter Skinner. She sat there waiting for him to answer.

" Hello? " he said as he answered his phone from his car systems Bluetooth.

"Sir, it's me.. Kim Cook. I um.. Was wondering, I'm at the hospital, could you please come?"

"I'm ok my way." he said and hung up the phone and turned his car around and drove to the hospital. He was freaking out. What had happened to Kim since she left work. He knew she had another job but didn't know what it was.

Kim was shocked he didn't ask questions. She sighed and looked down again at the little bundle in her arms. She couldn't but smile, yet she was scared. What was she going to do with a baby?

Skinner arrived at the hospital and parked his car. Walking inside he looked at the nurse. "Hi, I'm looking for Kim Cook?" He said to the front desk.

The nurse recognized the name. "Down the hall and third door on the right." She pointed down a hallway.

"Thank you." He said and headed down to that room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Kim said thinking it was the nurse or doctor.

Skinner opened the door and walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kim holding a baby. His eyes wide and speechless.

Kim looked at him and knew that's what he'd do. She smiled. "Hi." She took a shaky breath. "Why don't you come sit down." She patted the chair the doctor was in a few minutes ago.

"Hi." He said in return and walked over and sat down. "Um...I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were pregnant." He had a very puzzled look on his face.

"I'm not...well, I never have been...where do I start?" She asked. Over the next few minutes she explained to him her other job, what it was and what happened today while working, where she found the baby in the garbage. She frowned.

"That's horrible, how could someone do that. It's a good thing you found her." He said as he leaned forward to look at her. "She's a little cutie." He looked back to Kim.

"Yeah, um..when I came here to see her, they wouldn't let me at first. Said I'd have to sign some kind of form." She paused and looked at him. "They said now because I signed it...she's mine. Is that legal?" She finally said it.

He sat back in the chair and looked at her. "Um, I have heard about that. It's like a parental exchange kind of thing...like an adoption, less paperwork."

"Is it binding? I mean... What am I going to do with her?"

"Raise her and love her." He smiled.

"Oh yeah...single mother life...I will never be able to date again...not that that has happened lately." She rolled her eyes. She stood up and laid the baby down on the bed for the first time in hours. She looked down at her and walked to one side of the room, away from the bed.

Skinner followed her. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"The fact that now going by the hospital, I'm a mother to this little girl? No that's not what's wrong at all!" She was panicking.

He took a hold of her arm. "Ki..." He started and was interrupted by the little girl crying and wasn't happy.

Kim was looking at Skinner and sighed when she started crying. It didn't sound like a hungry cry either. Just then something went flying a crossed the room as she screamed louder. Kim's eyes went wide as she looked at the jar that now laid on the floor. She looked at Skinner in shock.

The little girl screamed loud again, another jar went flying to the ground.

"What's going on Walter?" She asked.

"Pick her up see if it stops." He said in reply. He stood there and watched as Kim moved forward and picked the baby up. She instantly stopped crying and nuzzled into her arms. "Wow, I have never seen that before...you said they ran tests on her, everything get cleared?" Skinner asked moving back over to the chair.

"Only thing that showed up was something very rare with her blood. Nothing that would effect her."

"Oh yeah...that's no effect at all!" Skinner teased.

"So..." She started just as the nurse walked in. "Oh, hello there." She smiled. "Ms Cook, I have her information down, weight, Length, date approximately a time. We guessed the best we could." She smiled. "I just need some of your information and a name for this little girl."

Kim looked from the baby to Walter. She shrugged her shoulders. "Um...can I have just a moment?" She asked the nurse.

"Of course, I will be back in a few minutes with a bottle for her." She stood up and left the room.

Kim waited for the nurse to leave. "What do you think I should do?"

Walter looked at them for a moment. "Well, one...you don't have anything for a baby...two...you work like all the time...three...you will be doing this alone...four...you look good with a kid in your arms." He smiled.

She looked up from looking at the baby and smiled at him. "Well, why don't you hold her while I stretch my legs and think for a moment." She stood up and put the baby down in his arms before he could say anything. She smiled and walked to the door.

"Kimberly!" He said shocked. "I don't do kids." He was a bit panicky now too.

"Just relax Walter." She walked out into the hall and stood there a moment. She looked in through the window and smiled.

Walter looked down at the baby as he rocked her gently. "What do you think she is doing huh? You and I...will get a long just fine...as long as you don't cry." He touched her cheek.

The baby was looking up at him with wonder in her eyes, trying to figure out what was holding her. Her little lip quivered some but she didn't cry.

"Oh...none of that pipsqueak" he said in a whispered tone.

There was a sparkle in her eyes and she yawned big and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later Kim walked back in. "Well, look at you." She sat down a crossed from him. "I think I will give this a chance, I did tell her I would make sure she found a loving home. I have a lot of love to give, why not to this little one that don't have any?"

"I think you will be just fine with her Kim. After all you have taken care of me for years... You can handle her." He smiled.

"You do have a point." She yawned, it has been one heck of a long day.

He watched her closely. "So, have you thought of a name?" He wanted to know.

"I was thinking about one in particular. Hannah Belle." She said as she looked at the girl still in his arms.

He nodded and looked down at her. "Hannah Belle..." He tried it and she looked up at him. "Well, I think she likes it. She woke up."

Just then the nurse walked back in. "Hi, I brought a bottle for her, see if she will eat. And you...have you thought of a name?"

This time Kim smiled and nodded at the nurse. "I have."

The nurse handed the bottle of to Skinner to feed her. "Run it over her lips, get her to open her mouth some and see if she will take the nipple into her mouth and start sucking." She instructed him. She turned back to Kim and sat down, she had the papers with her. "And the name?"

"Hannah Belle." Kim said with out hesitation.

The nurse looked at the man holding the baby. "Is this the father?"

Skinners head snapped up to look at the two women.

"Um..no father." Kim said after a moment.

Skinner looked at Kim for a moment then to the baby. "Excuse me..can we have a word."

Once again the nurse nodded and left the room.

Kim looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really want to put no father, she's going to think when she's older she really wasn't loved." He watched Kim.

"What are you saying?" She was confused.

"Go ahead and put me down if that's ok with you."

Kim was shocked. "Are you sure sir?"

"Walter, can't have the mother of my kid calling me sir." He teased.

Kim's face turned red and she bit her lip.

He smiled, she was cute when she blushed. He looked down and noticed Hannah was finally eating. "Well, aren't you a hungry little one?"

The nurse was called back in and they informed her that his name will be added to the birth certificate and Skinner will be Hannah's last name. The nurse wrote it down and looked over. "Wow, she was hungry wasn't she?" She smiled. "I will inform the doctor and you guys can head home." Both Kim and Walter signed the paper and the nurse left.

There was a moment of silence between them. Hannah choose that moment to burp. They both laughed and Kim took her from Walter. "You have a powerful set of lungs sweetie." She patted her back gently since she just ate. She burped again and cooed.

Walter looked at her. "Well, we know she has some kind of power if for when she cries things fly off the shelves, we should get Scully to take a look at her."

Kim looked at him a bit leery. "I don't want her to become some X File."

The doctor walked in. "I heard she ate." He checked her over and removed the IV. "So, Hannah is it?" He looked at both adults.

"Yes it is."

"Well, she looks sleepy, I'm sure you want to get her home to bed. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Congratulations you two." He handed over a copy of the birth certificate and then the release paper. "Just sign here and your own your way."

Kim signed it and handed it over. "Thank you."

The doctor left then.

"I should get to the store and at least get a bassinet, some clothes diapers and formula before I head home to...nothing." She sighed.

"You just gonna lay her in the backseat?"

"Crap... Yeah I have nothing at all, how can I even leave."

"Calm down, I will call Scully and ask if she can at least pick you up one. I will head to the store and get what you need and meet you back at your place. Sound ok?" He touched Kim's cheek to calm her some.

"Thanks Walter."

They walked out to the main lobby of the hospital, he has his phone to his ear already calling Scully at home.

Mulder picks up. "Hello?"

"Mulder?" He asked all puzzled.

"Yeah..." He said slowly.

"Is Dana there, I need a favor."

"One moment." He covered the phone and walked to the bathroom, Scully was getting ready for bed when Mulder walked in. "It's Skinner...think we are busted?" He's holding the phone out to her.

She took the phone, shaking her head. "Yes sir?"

"Dana, could you do me a huge favor?" He asked as he looked out the lobby windows.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Could you run to Walmart and pick up a car seat for an infant then bring it to Brooks Hospital?"

"Yeah, not a problem." She knew not to ask to many questions with him.

"Your a life safer, I'm in the main lobby, I will see you when you pull in, and keep the recite so I can pay you back."

"Will do."

Walter hung up the phone and just stood there.

Scully turned away from Mulder. "Well, Walter, it is a little bit of a weird question..." She paused, she enjoyed teasing Mulder. "Ok, fine...I'm only wearing a bra and panties"

"EXCUSE ME?" He yanked the phone out of her hand. "If you plan on being AD freakin Skinner for much longer you better not ask my girlfriend again what she is wearing!"

Dana's eyes were wide and she busted up laughing.

It was then he heard the hang up tone on the phone. "Oh your so gonna get it!" He grabbed her and started tickling her.

She was still laughing and moving around in his arms. "Ok...ok...I give!"

He finally stopped and kissed her.

She returned the kiss. "I do have to run and pick something up from the store for him."

"Honey... I want to go to bed and cuddle!"

"When I get back." She started putting her clothes back on. "An hour...tops."

He made a face. "Fine...I will just...get on the computer."

"No checking out those sites you never go to." She said as she put her shoes on and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Oh...never!" He smirked and watched as she left. Instead he sat on the couch and watched tv.

Scully ran to Walmart and not really knowing why, got a car seat for him. She text him quickly. "Anything else you need while I'm here?"

He looked over and could tell Kim was tired and didn't have it in her to run to the store and home with a baby. "Bassinet, clothes for a new born, bottles and formula if its not to much to ask..oh and diapers. Can't forget those!" He replied.

Scully read the message twice to make sure she was reading it right. "Ok...baby stuff...why does he need all this?" She asked as she walked around and got everything he asked for plus wipes and a changing pad. Walking towards the register she stopped and smiled. She picked up a small bear. She'd pay for that herself she said and finished her trip. She loaded up the car and drove to the hospital.

By this time Kim was leaning against him as he had now taken Hannah from her. She was almost asleep. He placed a small kiss on the top of Kim's head.

Just then the doors opened and Scully walked through. She was looking around for Skinner and her eyes went wide seeing the sight in front of her. She walked over. "Hi Walter."

He looked up. "Hi Dana..were you able to find it all?"

"Of course...Walmart has just about everything." She smiled.

Kim didn't stir once.

"So...what's going on?" She asked.

"Long story short...meet Hannah Belle Skinner." He swallowed hard. It will take awhile to get used to that.

"I...um...yeah I'm at a loss for words. I didn't know you were seeing anyone, let alone Kim...didn't know she was pregnant either."

He smirked. "I will explain later. Promise, could you take Hannah for me, I'm gonna carry Kim to the cat, she shouldn't drive back to her place being this tired."

"Sure." Scully leaned down and carefully took Hannah from him. "Your a little cutie aren't you?"

Walter watched closely to make sure she wouldn't cry. Thankfully she stayed asleep. He carefully picked Kim up and together they exited the hospital. "I parked over here." He nodded to the right. "Crap, should have thought about this better." He held Kim close as he fished out his keys and unlocked the door. He sat Kim in the front seat and buckled her in. "Where's your car, I will at least need the car seat, would you mind following me back to her place and I will unload your car. Don't want to do it twice."

"That's understandable Walter. I'm just right there actually." She pointed three cars down from his. She was still holding Hannah. "Want her back and I will put the car seat in for you?"

"That'd be great...I wouldn't even know how to put it in right... I should at least watch." He took Hannah back and walked over with her. "Thanks for doing this for me... I owe you."

"You owe me not get sir...except for the bill." She smirked. "Oh...and if Mulder says anything...deny it." She smirked.

He raised an eye brow at her. "Do I even want to know?"

"Um...no." She laughed and pulled the car seat out of the box. "This one I got because it was better then the other three they had. It has a separate base that stays in the car, you just snap the seat into the base and it's all set. Makes it easier to carrier her into the house and then to the car." She showed him how it all hooked up and worked. She stood up. "Why don't you go around to the other side, I will show you how to put her in and buckle her up."

He nodded and walked to the other side and sat down in the back to watch.

Scully explained everything to him and in detail. She was fascinated he was so into this.

"She won't like...slide out or fall out will she?"

"No, once she is buckled, she's in." She looked at her. "I did grab another thing you didn't ask for, I'm glad I did." She went to her car and got the item. She returned and it went around and under her head. "So her head doesn't fall from side to side, it'll support her head."

"Thank you so much. I'd have been lost." He was honest with her. "We will come back tomorrow for Kim's car. Right now I'm getting them to bed."

"I will follow behind sir."

"Stop with the Sir, we aren't at work."

"Yes si...Walter." She walked to her car and got in.

Walter drove to Kim's, glad he knew where she lived. A few minutes later he pulled into her driveway. He turned the car off. "Kim?" He whispered. "Kim, I'm gonna need the house keys to get you into bed."

She heard that and smirked. She always thought her boss was a very good looking man, and to have him here saying that, brought a smile to her face. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

He looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Um...we've been having an affair for a year now and you just had my love child and now I'm bring you home to bed." He teased.

"Am I dreaming?" She didn't know what was going on.

"Kim...Hannah needs to get some sleep too." He said.

"Hannah...oh yeah... That was all real huh?"

"Afraid so honey. So come on... You need your rest." He held out his hand. "House keys?"

She pulled the out of her purse and handed them to him, making sure he had a hold of the key itself.

He took the keys and walked up to the door and unlocked it. He pushed opened the door. He then returned to the car. "Think you can make it inside while I get Hannah?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, just slowly. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door and got out. It was then she saw Scully standing next to her car behind his in her driveway. "Hi Dana." She waved.

"Hi Kim." She watched Walter walk into the house.

"I need to go to the store." Kim yawned.

"No..I think I picked up everything you needed to start with." She smiled. "Why don't you go in and rest. Walter and I will get the bags."

"I can't thank you enough."

She smiled. "Let me spoil her and we will be even." She teased.

"Deal!" Kim laughed and walked into the house.

Walter sat the car seat down on the floor and was talking to her even with her sleeping.

Dana followed her in with a few bags in hand.

Walter seen her. "Oh...here, I will get that.. You just visit." He told Dana and went out to her car, now seeing all the bags in the back. "Holy hell...this is an X file in and of its self. How much stuff does one little thing need?" He was talking to himself as he carried the bags in and sat it out of the way for the moment.

Kim was rocking the car seat and talking to Dana, filling her in on what all happened today.

"She's lucky you found her when you did. No telling what would have happened if she was there much longer." Dana smiled. "You always hear about this on the radio, never thought it'd hit so close to home."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I signed papers at the hospital so now they say she's mine." Kim looked towards the door as Walter went back outside. "He stepped up, said to put his name on it too, he'd help."

"He's a good man...and I can tell he already cares about her...and you." Dana smirked.

Kim looked at her suddenly. "What?"

"Oh come on Kim, you know what I mean." She raised an eye brow at her. "Just, go with it."

Walter finally brought the last of the bags in and the bassinet. "Done." He said and wiped his brow.

Dana smiled and leaned forward. "Night Hannah... I will see you soon." She stood up. "You need anything just...call."

"Thanks Dana... I mean it."

Dana walked to the door. "Congratulations Walter...to you both. Recites in one of the bags. I will talk to you later. Have a good night." She left and shut the door as she did. She has been gone for close to two hours, that's way to long to leave Mulder, no telling what kind of trouble he has gotten into. She smiled and headed home.

Kim looked over at the pile of bags. "Wow..."

He nodded and handed her a pair of clothes that looked like pajamas and the diapers and wipes. "Why don't you...take care of this... I will put the bassinet together for you. Where would you like it?"

"Um, probably in my room for now."

"And where's that?" He asked.

"Oh..um..second door on the left down that hall there." She took the bags and went back to the couch. "Well, look who's now awake... " she cooed at her and Kim took her out of the car seat. She laid her on the floor and went about changing her diaper and cleaning her up and putting new clothes on her. Normally she'd have washed them all first but it was late so she was using them, didn't want her to get cold. "Aren't you the best little girl ever. Aren't you Hannah bear." She kissed her fingers, making loud kissing sounds so she could hear her.

Walter carried the bassinet to Kim's room and turning the light on, was shocked everything was clean and in order. He smiled and went about putting it together and next to the bed for her. He walked back out because he seen sheets and a small blanket. He stopped and listened to the girls. It was like music to his ears. He started to turn when he seen a gift bag. He reached down and picked it up. It read, 'best of luck, dana' with a small bear inside. He smiled and took that to the bedroom as well. He made the bed for Hannah and put the bear down inside.

He returned to the living room and they sat there talking for what seemed like hours. They had feed and changed Hannah once more and then he put her down in her bassinet. "Night night pipsqueak." He waited to make sure she was asleep and then walked out. Kim was asleep on the couch. He smiled and picked her and carried her to her bed and laid her down. He covered her up and he went to the couch. That's where he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Around two in the morning Hannah started crying, she was hungry. It woke Kim up and it took her a moment to figure out what the noise was. "Hey there baby girl...what's the fussing for huh?" She said and got up out of bed. She turned the light on and it was to bright, she'll have to get a dimmer one soon. She picked her up. "Are you hungry?" She rocked her as she went into the kitchen. She made a bottle as she kept talking to Hannah and rocking her. She yawned as she finished warming the bottle and checked to make sure it wasn't to hot. "I do remember some thing from babysitting, but you will have to just bear with me ok sweetie?" She smiled down at her as she held the bottle to Hannah's mouth and watched as she started eating.

"There you go...eat up baby girl." She whispered to her. She turned the light off in the kitchen and was heading back to her room when she noticed a figure on her couch. She walked forward and saw it was Walter sleeping there, his legs hung off the end and she smiled. She sat in the rocking chair and kept feeding Hannah until she was done. She took the bottle back to the kitchen and stood there and burped Hannah. "That's a girl." She said and smiled. She went in and changed Hannah's diaper and then laid her back down. "Ok sweetie... Let's get a few more hours of sleep." She kissed the girls head.

Kim waited a moment and then walked out to the living room. She put her hand on his arm. "Walter?" She said in a whisper, she didn't want to scare him.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "Hey..."he stretched. "Sorry, I must of fallen asleep." He yawned.

Kim smiled down at him, taking a hold of his hand she nodded towards her room.

"I know, I will get going... Call me tomorrow." He sat up.

"Walter...your back is going to kill you if you stay there...come to bed, it'll be more comfortable." She gave a small tug to his hand.

His eyes went wide as he looked at her. "Um...Kim?"

"We are adults Walter, more then capable of sharing a bed." She let go of his hand now and started walking to her room.

He smiled and followed her. "Your right." He yawned and walked in to her room and glanced down at Hannah. "How's she doing?" He whispered.

Kim slide into bed, closer to Hannah, but leaving enough room for him on the other side. "Good, I just feed and changed her."

He walked over and laid down on the bed slowly. He was nervous, he hadn't shared a bed with anyone in years. He laid on his back, starring at the ceiling.

Kim reached over and turned the light out. She waited a few then rolled over and put her head on his chest. "Good night Walter."

He smiled and held her. "Night Kim."

They slept good for about three hours, that's when Hannah started to fuss again. Kim rolled over and away from Walter. "Hey now Hannah bear... What's all this about huh?" She picked her up and sat there holding her. She calmed down right away. She propped the pillows up against the head board and leaded back, letting Hannah lay on her chest. She was fast asleep again. Kim smiled down at her as she rubbed her back.

Walter was watching her and smiled. "I think with what she's already gone through in her short life, she loves the contact and love from someone."

Kim looked over. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She nodded. "I think you may be right. When I got to the hospital her heart was racing, but as soon as I picked her up, it slowed to normal."

"Yeah, I kind of got that at the hospital, I mean when you put her down and she started crying and things went flying. She didn't like you upset or being away from you." He sat up some to look at them.

"Yeah, I am just afraid it'll become a problem later on if she can't be away from me." She was worried.

"We will figure it out Kim, stop worrying." He reached over and rubbed Hannah's back and brushed his fingers against Kim's hand.

"You need to get some sleep Walter, you have to be to work tomorrow. You have those two meetings."

He sighed. "I forgot about those."

"Yeah, what would you do with out me?" She smiled.

"I'd be lost for sure."

"I'm gonna have to go in and request some time off."

"You want me to be lost don't you?" He smirked

"No, but I can't possibly take a new born to the office with me every day."

"I wouldn't mind." He smiled.

"Yeah, we won't get any work done, between the feelings, the diaper changes and the crying."

"I see your point." He yawned. "Need me to get you something before I go back to sleep?"

Kim looked down at Hannah asleep on her chest. "No thanks... I will wait a moment and put her down again."

He nodded and stretched out and fell back to sleep.

Kim laid there and watched him sleeping next to her and then looked at Hannah again, she slowly laid her back in the bassinet and then laid down herself. She felt Walter arm go around her and she smiled as she too fell back to sleep.

The next morning Kim had just slid out of bed when Hannah made a noise. Kim looked down at her, holding a finger to her mouth. "Shhh." She picked her up and left the room. It was only 5:30 in the morning. She figured she could make breakfast for Walter before he had to head to work. "So sweetie...what do you think we should make him huh? Eggs and toast?" She looked at her and she just looked up at Kim with her big blue eyes. "Yeah I think so too." She made coffee and a bottle for Hannah, who was sitting in the car seat in the middle of the table. She got the eggs together and on the stove to cook, she put bread in the toaster and turned it on. "Today, I'm going to show you where I work at. Don't worry I'm going to take some time off and just spend with you." She kissed her nose.

Just as she finished breakfast, Walter walked out. "Something smells good."

"Good morning." She handed him a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?" She caught what she said and turned around quickly.

"Morning...thanks" he took a small sip. "I slept great, but woke up cold... My human heater wasn't there anymore." He smirked.

Kim's face turned red. "Sorry...I thought I'd get up and make coffee, Hannah heard me and wanted to join me...so... Here we are, making breakfast for you before work."

"You didn't have to Kim. Honestly, coffee would have been fine." He sat down and took the bottle from Kim. He sat there feeding Hannah.

Kim put food on plates and they sat there eating together, like a family.

They day went smoothly, Kim was granted maternity leave but only for two months and not three since she hadn't carried her. She was still great full for the time. She knew she had time before his meetings so went up to see him quickly. She had Hannah in the car seat and the diaper bag over her shoulder. She was getting a lot of weird looks as she walked down the hall. She sighed and walked into their office area. Walking in she seen a lady sitting in her desk. She bit her lip, she didn't like seeing that. It felt like an invasion of privacy.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with?" The lady said.

"Yes, I am here to see A.D. Skinner." Kim told her.

"I'm sorry he's just about to go into a meeting."

"Look..." It was Kim's way of seeing who this lady was.

"My name is Joan Meadow. And like I said, he's busy."

Kim sighed. "He has thirty minutes before his meeting, he has time." Kim walked to the door and opened it.

"Excuse me!?" She said standing up and following.

Skinner looked up and smiled. "Hey." He then seen and heard the fill in. "It's ok, I was expecting her before the meeting."

Kim rolled her eyes at her. "Don't get to use to the job." She mumbled as she walked into the office more.

Skinner looked at her and smiled.

Joan shook her head and shut the door. She went back to work doing what she needed to do.

He walked in and smiled at Hannah. "Hey there pipsqueak." He picked her up out of the car seat and sat at his desk. He looked over at Kim. "So, what did they say?"

"Two months maternity leave...instead of three like most get." She was still upset over Joan.

"Whys that?" He was rocking Hannah. He was actually enjoying being around them.

"Because I wasn't pregnant with her." She sat back in the chair. "She likes you."

"Joan? Um... No thanks, not my type." He was trying not to smile, he liked teasing Kim.

"I mean, Hannah, she adores you."

"Well, she has stollen my heart." He kissed the top of her head.

Just then the door flew open and hit the wall hard. Scaring Hannah and making her cry.

It was Mulder coming in. The noise made Skinner and Kim jump as well.

"Sir, why did you ask Scully what she was...I'm sorry sir." He said when he heard the crying. He didn't think Kim would be in there let alone a baby. He thought it'd be easy to barge in there with out Kim being here.

"Shhhh ... It's ok Hannah, he didn't mean it." He was rocking her but nothing was working. Just then the stapler went flying to the floor. He looked at Mulder. "Shut the door." He was hoping no one would find out about this.

Kim walked around and took Hannah but leaned against the desk. She laid her against her chest, her head on her shoulder and rubbed her back. "It's ok...I've got you now."

Mulder was shocked. "Wow...what just...did she...really?" He couldn't form a complete sentence. "So..what Scully did last night...was real?" He didn't know why he ever doubted her.

Kim turned and looked at Mulder. "Walter can fill you in on what's going on, but she's not to become some X file of yours...got it."

Mulder held up his hands. "But..."

"No butts... I mean it Mulder." Kim put Hannah back in the car seat and buckled her in. She looked at Walter. "I will talk to you later sir."

Walter nodded as Kim left.

Mulder was on cloud nine. "You know what this means...you have to get her to let us..."

"Mulder...did you not hear what Kim said? You will not be testing Hannah for anything... Believe me I asked before I got in to this." He smirked.

"So...fill me in?" He sat down.

"Mulder, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Then you better hurry up." He folded his hands on his lap.

"Kim found her at her other job, she was a day old the Drs believe, we notice this yesterday when she was crying at the hospital. Anyways, Kim signed papers to see her and to them, Kim's now her mom. I told her to put mine on there as well. I mean, she comes into the world unwanted, don't want her thinking no one wanted her when she got older and said no father on her birth certificate. That's why I needed Dana's help. Plus, I fell asleep at her place last night." He added.

Mulder was shocked. "A miracle child like this... No one wanted? I will take her." He smirked.

"No Mulder...but we may have questions later on if we have problems. It seems like she only does it when she's upset."

"I will have answers...but I would also be careful and not let many people know about this. No telling what they may do." Mulder informed him.

"Yeah, I figured as much." He sighed.

"So...are you and Kim, like, seeing each other now or something?"

Walter sat there wondering if things would change now between them.

Kim left the FBI building and put Hannah in her car. "So sweetie, what do you say we go see my mom huh?" She smiled as she buckled her in. She got in and turned the radio on low and drove the thirty miles to her moms place. Arriving there she parked the car and took a deep breath. "Well, guess it's now or never huh baby girl?" She got out and then got Hannah. She walked to the door and knocked, waiting for her mom to answer.

Caroline heard the knock and walked to the door, looking out she seen her daughter. She pulled opened the door. "Kim, what are you doing here?" She was happy to see her, then she saw the baby. "Kim...what's going on?" She knew her daughter wasn't pregnant, she'd have known that right?

"Hi to you too mom." She smiled. "Can we come in?"

Caroline took a step back to let her enter.

Kim walked in and straight to the living room. She sat the car seat with Hannah in it on the floor. "How have you been mom?"

"Been doing ok...again...what's going on?" Her mom didn't know what to think about this.

Kim explained everything to her on what happened. She didn't leave anything out. "Hospital now says she's mine because of the papers I signed to see her."

"Surely there can be something to undo it?"

Kim looked at her mom in shock. "I don't think I want them to."

"Kim, you work all the time, two jobs...your single and you think you can honestly raise a child on your own?"

"I don't need my second job, I have support from my friends ... I was hoping to have support from you as well." She was starting to feel this wasn't such a good idea.

"It's hard work doing it alone Kimberly."

"We did fine with out dad... And at this rate... This may be your only grandchild...I thought you would be happy for me mom."

"Kim, I just want you to know its hard work taking care of a infant. When a women is pregnant... Her and the baby have a connection, what do you and this child have?" She asked.

Hannah started to fuss and Kim reached down and picked her up, like she's been doing it for weeks. "Shhh...does someone need changed huh?" She reached into the diaper bag, pulled out the mat, a diaper, wipes and then kneeled down on the floor and laid her down. She went about changing her.

Her mom watched her closely. She knew what she was doing, what business was it of hers to tell Kim what to do. "Look... Kim, I'm sorry... I only want what is best for you."

"You always have mom, and I've always been happy too...I named her Hannah Bell...she didn't have anyone that wanted her or to love her. That wasn't how I was raised. I will do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe and loved. I would also like her to get to know her grandmother." She looked up at her mom.

"I will do what I can then." She smiled at her.

Kim finished up. "Here, why don't you hold her while I throw this away." She handed Hannah to her mom and walked out of the room.

Caroline looked down at her, she hasn't held a baby since Kim was that age. "Well, hello there little one... I guess I'm your grandma... Wow, grandma... Now I sound old huh?"

Hannah starred up at her and just cooed. Like she was answering her.

"Well, that's not nice, I'm just glad I don't look old."

Kim washed her hands and then walked back, she stopped and watched her mom with Hannah.

"She's a really good baby for being two days old."

"Two.. That it?" She was gently rocking her.

"Yeah, that's what the doctors figured anyways." She walked over and sat down. "Work gave me two months off. I'm not sure what I will do after that. Walter said I could take her to the office...but nothing will get done because we would be to busy playing with her." Kim smiled.

"Who's Walter?"

"Oh..Walter Skinner, I'm his assistant."

Caroline nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember now... The one you said had a nice body?"

Kim's face went red.

Caroline smirked. Hannah started jabbering at just hearing Walters name. She was a smart little cookie.

"Sounds like someone is agreeing with me."

"Oh yeah, thanks Hannah, take grandmas side already." Kim smiled.

They ladies enjoyed the our hours together and even had lunch together. It had been a long time since mother and daughter spent this much time together and they were both liking it. Kim left her moms around two that after noon. Telling her mom she would see her again soon. She looked back and seen Hannah was sleeping in her car seat. She smiled and drove on home.

She put Hannah in the bassinet as she started making dinner. She was hoping Walter would stop by to visit Hannah and if so she'd have food prepared for him too.

She made lasagna and dinner rolls with a side salad. It'd been done for thirty minutes but she left it on very low heat, just enough to keep it warm. She was sitting in the living room giving Hannah her bottle when there was finally a knock at the door. She stood up. "Oh, I wonder who that is." She glanced at Hannah as she walked to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see it was Mulder and Scully standing there with bags in their hands. The smile disappeared from her face. "Hi guys." Kim said.

"Uh oh... Why do all women make that face when I show up at their house?" Mulder was pretending to be hurt.

"Mulder...shut up!" Scully smirked. "Hi Kim, we thought we would bring a few things over for you and Hannah."

"Thanks guys..come in."

"We can't stay long, just got out of work." Scully said. "How has your day gone?"

"Good, took Hannah to see my mom..she was shocked and not to thrilled to start with." Kim sighed.

"I'm sorry...well, if you ever need any..." Scully was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kim looked at her. "I'm sorry." She stepped forward and opened it up.

"Hey...there are my two beautiful girls." He said with a smile, he had gone home to change and he brought flowers for Kim.

Kim bit her lip and smiled.

Mulder looked around the door. "Why thank you sir." He changed his voice to sound more girly.

Kim and Scully laughed at him.

Skinner was shocked to see his agents at Kim's place.

Scully grabbed Mulder's arm. "Come on you... You promised me dinner." She stepped forward. "Have a good night." She raised her eye brows at Kim and smiled as she left with mulder.

Kim smiled as they left. "Come in Walter...you hungry?"

Walter followed her. "Why don't you let me feed Hannah, I can already tell your trying to do five things at once." He walked over and took Hannah and the bottle.

The enjoyed each others company and had a good meal. It felt good to be together. Kim toLd him about her mom, and that she didn't tell her everything yet, meaning he said he'd help or Hannah's last name.

Over the past two months, Kim would met Walter for lunch and then he'd come over for dinner. All the while the three of them enjoying this family life. Walter even asked Kim out on a few dates and either her mom would watch Hannah or even Scully. Kim never thought in a million years she'd have a daughter and finally be dating the man she's had a crush on for a few years. She was happy to finally be back to work, but she missed Hannah like crazy. Every chance she got she'd call or text her mom, just to see how things were going. Walter said on Fridays if he wasn't in meetings, Hannah could come to work and hang out in his office, out of view of others, and of course he'd spoil her like crazy. Kim only took him up on it a few times.

Then the day came two weeks after starting back to work, Walter had a case he had to go on and he'd be away for days. Could she handle it officially on her own?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim was keeping busy while Walter was away on a case. Typing up reports and filing them. Taking messages and making phone calls. She knew her job so well.

"Three days in, her mom calls, letting her know Hannah has been fussy and she wasn't sure why. She said she feed her changed her and rocked her. Nothing was helping. Kim decided that today would be a good day to go home early.

Kim arrived home almost two hours later. Between finishing work and picking up a few groceries she needed. She was walking up to the front door and she could already hear Hannah crying. She unlocked the door and walked in. Following the noise she found her mom and Hannah in the nursery. She looked around and saw a few things on the floor. She could only imagine what her mom seen. She hadn't told her that.

She walked over. "Hannah bear... Whats all this crying for huh?" she took her from her mom and held her to her chest and was rubbing her back. "you didn't tell me it was this bad."it got worse since I talked to you. Did you know that when she cries.. Things fly to the ground?" Caroline asked.

Kim nodded. "yeah I'm well a where of it. She did it while she was in the hospital but only when Walter and I were there.

"is there something wrong with her?" she was curious.

"she's perfectly healthy. Just something rare in her blood but doctors said they will watch it. It's not contagious or anything like that" Kim filled her mom in. "and this..." she nodded to the mess on the floor. "only happens when she's upset about something." she's still rocking her./div

Her mom nodded. "well thanks for letting me know... Dinner is almost done... I'm gonna head home because her crying this loud is giving me a headache."gee thanks mom." she teased.

She hugged Kim and then kisses Hannah's head. "sweet dreams baby girl. Grandma loves you." she smiled and then left."Hannah bear... Whats wrong... Mommy's home now." she walked around the house with her, tried giving her a bottle and singing to her with no response. She put her in her swing and she cries herself to sleep. Kim cleaned up the mess after she ate dinner and put the left overs away.

She didn't know what was going on with Hannah. She changed her and got her ready for bed. Just as she, herself laid down, Hannah started crying again. She sighed and went to her. "I wish you could talk to me and tell me what's wrong." she sat down in the rocking chair and sang to her. Hannah just cried louder. "I'm not that bad."

"It stayed like that all night, the crying and the fusing. She was exhausted. She called into work and stayed home with Hannah the next day. She even Googled what could be wrong and tried what other moms recommended. Still nothing.

Saturday came and her mom came over so Kim could get a shower and run do a few things she did on Saturdays. Kim was thankful for the time away to refresh.

Around one o'clock Kim arrived back home. She walked into the house and could already hear the cries. She sighed and seen her mom sitting there. "still?" she asked.

"yup.. Oh a package was delivered an hour ago. It's on the table over there." she nodded to the table in the living room.

"I'm not expecting anything." she was confused. She walked over and looked the box over. It has her name and address on it but also included, attention Hannah. So this was for Hannah she thought. She looked at the name and it was from a toy company. She made a weird face trying to figure this one out.

She opened the box slowly and lifted the flips. Inside was a note. Kim,I ordered this for Hannah, I hope she enjoys it. Press the hand. Love, Walter

Kim smiled. She pulled the bear out and he was so soft and cuddly. She pressed the hand. "Love me tender, Love me sweet Never let me go You have made my life complete And I love you so Love me tender Love me true All my dreams fulfilled For my darling I love you And I always will I love you pipsqueak

It was Walter signing. He always sang to her every night that song. It's then she noticed the crying stopped. She looked at her mom and walked over. "it's from Walter." she pressed the hand Again and watched as Hannah's eyes went wide and a smile formed on her little face. She handed it to her and she just hugged it tight.

guess she's missing him more then I thought." Kim watched closely. When it stopped playing she started fussing again and frown, her bottom lip quivering. "oh no..." she pressed it again and she relaxed and smiled. She was doing pretty good for almost three months old."I will have to call him soon and thank him."

Caroline looked at Kim. "yeah, I'd say so" she smirked. "I'm gonna head out now that you're home.

""thanks mom." she took Hannah from her and laid her down in the play pen. She walked her out. She hugged her then walked back inside. She looked down at hannah. "so.. You miss daddy as much as I do huh?" she smiled. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"hey there beautiful." he said when he answered. she smiled. "hey.. I just got that package today."

"what!? Today? It was supposed to be there Thursday." he couldn't believe that. "I'm sorry it took that long. I hope she likes it."/div

"are you kidding me, she loves it... Its been bad for the last three days. She hasn't stopped crying. Mom found out she throws things when she's crying and upset. But as soon as I pressed the bears hand and it started playing... She has stopped. She's not letting it go." Kim filled him in on everything. She took a picture of Hannah hugging the bear and sent it to him as they were talking.

"Walter's phone beeped and he looked at the picture "well I'm glad she likes it. I should be back tomorrow afternoon."

She put the phone on speaker. "someone will be very happy to see you."/div

" I can't wait to see you both too. "/div

"Hannah heard him and was looking for him. She was cooing and talking baby talk./div

"Walter smiled as he heard her." hey pipsqueak.. Are you being good for mommy?"

Kim laughed." she's looking for you. "

Hannah kept talking. It was cute, smile on her face and not letting go of that bear.

"well I miss you too Hannah and I will be home tomorrow." he said out of habit. He don't really stay the night but he puts her to bed, they have a cup of coffee and he heads back to his place. "of course that's if Mulder can stay out of trouble until then

"so then I will see you Monday?" Kim teased.

"oh youre such a funny woman." he said laughing.

"I try... You better go keep him in line then. I will talk with you later"

"I will call or text with my landing time tomorrow. Bye Kim... Bye pipsqueak. I love you." he added and hung up./div

Kim wasn't sure if that last part was for her or Hannah. But she was glad she's calmed down. She put the food up and then her and Hannah both took a nice nap. She woke an hour in a half later to a hungry Hannah. The rest of their day went smoothly and peaceful.

The next day around noon, Kim received a text message from Walter saying he'd be landing around 4 o'clock. He also wanted to know if he could come over to visit Hannah.

"you don't have to ask Walter." Kim replied. He's been strange lately, almost distant with her. They went on a few dates and had a great time. Their fifth date they made it to the bedroom and had an amazing night together. But since then, he's been weird. She wasn't sure why and she didn't know how to ask.

"I will be there around 5 then. Thank you."

She sighed. She actually missed him staying there and helping with Hannah.

"Hours passed and she cooked dinner. She already gave Hannah a bath and put clean clothes on her. Just then there was a knock on the door. She left Hannah in the swing and went to answer the door. She opened the door to Walter standing on the other side. "Hey you, how was the flight?" She stepped back, letting him enter her place.

"Long...and I've noticed this past week, Scully is able to sleep anywhere... As long as her head is on Mulder's shoulder and she's drooling." He smirked.

Kim laughed. "That must have been a sight."

Hannah heard him and started making noise and bouncing in her swing.

"I think you are being called." Kim said to him.

He smiled and walked into the living room. "Hey my little pipsqueak" he said and picked her up out of the swing. "I've missed you too." He kissed her head.

Kim watched as the look of happiness and bliss took over Hannah's little face. She was holding on to him the best she could. It was so cute. Kim couldn't help but take a picture of them. "I have dinner made if your hungry."

"I shouldn't impose. I just stopped to see Hannah." Walter was so nervous around Kim.

Kim's heart sank.

"I have that report to type up before tomorrow." He added with out looking at her. He put Hannah back in her swing. He kneeled down in front of her. "I'm glad you like your bear sweetie... I will come tomorrow and make sure I put you to bed." He kissed her head. He stood up and turned, seeing Kim for the first time since he picked Hannah up. "I'm sorry Kim, I...I just got to go." And with that he left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Skinner left Kim's house in a hurry. He couldn't believe he did that. He got into his car and sighed. He cared about Kim a lot, more then she even knew, and Hannah, well, who wouldn't love that amazing little girl? He smiled thinking about them. He glanced up at Kim's house as he started his car. He them drove back to his place.

Arriving there he grabbed his bags and went inside. His place was so bare and lonely, he never hung anything on the walls or put anything out on display because it never really felt like home to him.

Even with his ex wife, their place didn't feel like home, it felt more like roommates them anything. Even though she hung pictures up, it didn't feel right. But being at Kim's with her and Hannah, now that was home.

He sat down on the couch to think about things. He enjoyed spending time with Kim, at work and at her place, really enjoyed their dates. What was wrong with him? He removed his glasses and leaned his head back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He laid his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes shut. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

He woke up with a stiff neck around 4 in the morning. "Oh...why did I do that?" He asked himself and stretched. He got up and went to take a nice hot shower, knowing that the hot water hitting his bare skin and muscles would help with the stiffness in his neck.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went in and picked out his clothes for work today. He opened the drawer and seen the small box sitting there. He picked it up and held it, opening it up he looked into the box. It was his mothers wedding ring. He looked into the mirror. "What makes you think she'd even consider saying yes... Your old..much older then her... You've been married before.. She could have anyone she wanted..." He sighed as he talked to himself in the mirror. "What are you really afraid of?" He asked and thought about it a moment. "Afraid of falling in love with someone and getting hurt if it doesn't work out." Wow, he was shocked, that was exactly how he felt.

He put the ring back in the drawer and got dressed for work. He'd go in early and start his report.

Arriving at work, he went through his mail and messages. He saw he had meetings all week.. Great, just what he needed, more boring meetings and not enough time for much else.

He saw Kim arrive to work, she didn't say much of anything besides, "good morning sir." And then she got to work. She'd let him know when the people got there for the meetings, gave him his coffee and mail and not say another word. He knew he's messing up a good thing, but he wanted to make sure before taking that big giant step forward.

The week dragged on, meetings went late, but he'd show up and sing Hannah to bed each night, only talking to Kim about Hannah before he'd leave and go back to his place. Each night getting more and more restless and not enough sleep. To busy thinking about everything.

Friday morning came and when Kim got to work, she knocked on the door. "Come in." He said and looked up from his reports.

Kim pushed opened the door and walked in. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering... Would you mind watching Hannah tomorrow?"

"Of course not!" He smiled, he's missed spending time with her. He looked at Kim. "What's tomorrow?"

"Well, my moms meeting my aunt who's in town for the weekend, Scully is out on a case, and I have a dinner date tomorrow at 4."

Now it was Walters turn for his heart to sink. Did he really miss his chance? "Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's short notice."

"No, that's...that's fine." He swallowed hard. He wanted to beat the guys ass... Or his for waiting. "Um... Do you just want me to take her tonight and you can pick her up tomorrow then?"

"You don't mind?" She smiled. "That'd be great." She couldn't wait to see her best friend from high school tomorrow, it's been years.

"Not at all, I will be over after work then."

"Thank you so much... Your a life saver." She smiled and then left the office and went back to work.

Skinner leaned back in his chair after she left, knowing he'd have to figure something out and quickly. The day went like planned, meetings after meetings, getting out after six. He went over to Kim's to pick up Hannah. He was looking forward to his time with her. This will be a good chance to figure out if he could take care of her like a real father would.

He walked up and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before she opened the door. She stepped back. "Come in... I almost have everything together." She walked back to the nursery and was making sure he had diapers, wipes, clothes, toys, everything she'd need for tonight and tomorrow.

He followed her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Um, Hannah's in her swing if you want to put her in the car seat and get her coat and shoes on her, that'd be great." She said not looking up.

He nodded and walked to the living room. "Hi pipsqueak." He smiled. He put her shoes on before he took her out of the swing. "So, are you gonna like spending time with me this weekend?" He asked and she just cooed at him. "Yeah, me too sweetie." He put her coat on her, some what with difficulty but did get it on her. He put her in the car seat and buckled her up.

Kim walked out with an over stuffed diaper bag.

He smiled at her. "You think I'm really gonna need all that?"

"Better to be safe then sorry." She sat the bag down and then kneeled down to Hannah. "Mommy loves you baby girl, you have fun this weekend ok, I will see you soon." She kissed her head. She looked at Walter. "Thanks for doing this for me." She said and as she spoke she let her hand rest on her stomach, she hasn't felt good for the past two days.

"Not a problem. You go out... Have fun." He bit his lip. He don't know why he said that. He picked up the bag and draped it over his shoulder, he then picked up the car seat, putting the blanket up over to protect her from the light coolness in the air.

"You are gonna have a lot of fun with daddy this weekend pipsqueak." He talked to Hannah the whole way to his place. "We will stay up late partying and getting into trouble." He teased knowing she didn't know what he was talking about. "I know you haven't been to my place all that much, but I hope you like it." He had one of those pack and plays she could sleep in he was sure. She never really stayed for a whole night before, so he never bothered to get one.

Getting home he sat the bag down and took Hannah out of the car seat. "So... This is it... You have the living room here... Then the kitchen, I know it's not big but it works... This way is the bathroom and laundry... Then here is my bedroom and then the guest room here...which I guess will be yours in a few years." He watched her as he spoke, she was looking around at things. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "So, let me ask you...what does your mommy think about me?"

Hannah started talking her baby talk and cooing at him.

He smiled. "Oh...you don't say? So then is it ok with you I ask your mommy to marry me?" He's watching her closely as he talks with her.

She smiles up at him and wraps her hand around his finger, still coping at him but louder now.

"Yeah, I hope she says yes too...I'm just worried about this date tomorrow night she has." He sighed. "Are you hungry sweetie? It's getting late." He seen it was almost 8 at night and this was her bed time. He walked over and got her formula and made her a bottle. He tested it and went about feeding her. He sat in the rocking chair as he feed her, hoping it'd make her more sleepy. She ate most the bottle before she started dozing off. "Ok little one... Let's clean you up and change your diaper, then off to bed you go."

When Walter was done cleaning and changing Hannah he went back to the rocking chair. He started signing to her, his favorite song from Elvis, Love me tender. She seemed to like it and it wasn't long before she was out every time he sang to her.

When she was asleep, he carried her into his room where the pack and play was set up and laid her down. He then got ready for bed himself. Before he laid down, he checked on her, he smiled and then turned the light out and went to sleep.

Hannah woke Walter up three time that night. Once because she went to the bathroom and needed her diaper changed, another because she was hungry and the last was because she got lonely. The last time he put a pillow on the side of the bed, laid Hannah down and laid on his side, they both fell back to sleep, him not so much because a part of him stayed awake to make sure she was ok sleeping on the bed next to him.

Next morning went by quickly, he was surprised, he enjoyed spending more time with Hannah. "What do you say, we go to the store? Daddy needs some food in the house." He put her on the car seat after changing her diaper and unloaded some of the things from the diaper bag, he didn't see why he needed all that. "Ok...off to the store we go." He smiled and they begun their journey.

Getting to the store, he put the car seat in the cart and talked to Hannah the whole time. "So... Bananas or strawberries?" He looked at her and yet she cooed back. "Bananas it is." He picked some put and put them in the cart. "So, this is where everyone comes to get food. It's a store and there's all kinds of stuff here." He walked over and picked up an apple. "Like this... It's an apple...its fruit..and its red." He smiled.

A lady was walking by and heard him. "Wow, I have to say... Most fathers leave the kid at home and come get the food... And yet your here with her and teaching her things... I'm impressed. You're a great dad." She smiled at them both.

He was shocked but smiled at the lady. "Why thank you."

"No...thank you, you just showed me not all men are worthless. And you taking the time to do this... I'm sure she's gonna be one smart little cookie." She smiled and nodded. "Good day to you both." She said and walked off with a smile on her face.

He looked down at Hannah. "Well, that was interesting and kind of her to say huh?" He kept on getting what he needed and talking to her.

"Walter?"

He wasn't listening he was focused on Hannah and the shopping.

"Walter...WALTER?" They said louder.

He turned around at hearing his name and a familiar voice. He scanned the store and that's when he seen her. "Sharon?" He was shocked to see her. He thought she moved away.

"Well, you remember my name." She walked over to him.

"How could I forget...so what brings you here?" He asked. She hasn't changed that much.

"I've been back for a few weeks." She looked at the baby in the cart. "Looks like you have your hands full." She nodded to her.

"Oh...Hannah no, she's not a handful at all." He smiled.

"I'm glad you moved on after our divorce Walter." She smiled. "You deserve to be happy...and you do look happy."

He opened his mouth to explain, but then didn't see the sense in it. He thought of Kim for a moment and frowned. "I am...thank you." He hoped she didn't catch it.

"Well, I need to get going. Nice to see you again Walter." Sharon hugged him.

He hugged back not thinking really. "Bye Sharon." He watched her walk away and he looked down at Hannah and her little lip was quivering. "Oh... Sweetie... It's ok." He rubbed her belly some. "She's nothing to me anymore." He nodded. "Promise." He started pushing the cart again and it was like all the hurt he felt after they broke up and divorced, he never thought he'd be able to love someone or be loved by someone with out hurt again.

As he finished up and got to the front, he looked down at Hannah, he knew he loved Kim and wanted to take that chance again. He wanted to have a family with her. He had the ring, but the setting would have to be perfect, he will have to make reservations at the nice restaurant in town. He'd ask her then. He smiled wide, hoping all would go smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim woke up Saturday morning and rushed to the bathroom, where she threw up the dinner she had last night. She hated being sick, yet she was really glad Hannah was with Walter. She didn't want to risk Hannah getting sick too.

She rinsed her mouth and then started her day. Today was the day she was meeting her friend for an early dinner. She was hoping she'd be feeling better by this after noon. She made a pot of coffee and made some dry toast. She grabbed her phone and looked at a picture of her and Hannah on her phone. She wanted to text Walter to see how they were doing but she didn't want to be the over protecting mother either.

She sat and slowly ate her toast. She wondered what Stefan has been up to since high school. He was a foreign exchange student from Sweden and they became best friends. She knew he had married like fifteen years ago. They've talked online a few times and they are here visiting.

Just then her phone beeped. It was Stefan. "Hey you...you ready for our date tonight?" He teased.

"Does your wife know?" She smiled.

"She does...said to have a good time."

"Oh she did did she?" Kim replied.

"Yeah, she said hi by the way."

"Hi Heidi." Kim wrote and had to run to the bathroom once more, throwing up her toast this time.

"So, four o'clock at Kings right?" He wanted to double check the time and location. He sat and waited a few minutes. "Kim, you there?" He knew that was so unlike her not to reply.

Kim once again rinsed her mouth and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She's never been this sick. She walked back to the kitchen, tossing the rest of her toast in the garbage. She looked at her phone. "Yeah, I'm sorry...I've been throwing up the last few days."

"You want to cancel tonight?" He hoped not its been years since he has seen her.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Are you ok Kim?" He was worried.

"Yeah, I feel fine, just...keep throwing up. Yeah, we will meet at Kings at four. I'm gonna go get a nice hot shower and do a few things before then. See you soon Stefan."

"Hope that helps. Let me know if you need anything. See you soon sweetie." Stefan went back to having breakfast with his wife.

She put her phone on charge and went to take her shower. Standing under the water, she tried to relax. Taking the much needed time in the shower she don't normally get because of Hannah. She did relax some. She got out and dried off, she put her robe on and dried her hair. She combed it and then went to her room to pick her clothes out. She laid them on the chair and all of a sudden felt dizzy and everything went black.

Some time later she woke up. Confused at first. She rolled to get out of bed and noticed she was on the floor. It was then she saw the chair was laying on its side. She must have hit that when she got dizzy. She looked at the clock and it was already 3:30. "Crap...I must have been out of it for hours." She got up and dressed quickly as she could. Glad she already took her shower. She then grabbed her keys and purse and left for the restaurant.

Arriving there she seen Stefan sitting at the table. She headed over to him. "Wow you have not changed." She smiled at him.

He looked up. "Oh my god Kim!" He stood up and hugged her. "You look...well good..a little pale but ...here..sit." He pulled out the chair for her.

"Thanks." She sat down. She ordered light and they sat and talked for hours. It was so good to catch up with him after all this time. She showed him pictures of Hannah and he wanted to meet her before they headed back home. She planned for Monday after work. "I should get home so Walter can drop Hannah back off before her bedtime. I will talk to you later and see you on Monday, do bring Heidi with you wont you?"

He nodded. "But of course I will. Thanks Kim and please... Take care of yourself ok." He hugged her.

She returned the hug. "I will." She smiled and walked over and paid for her dinner. She had left a tip on the table before she left.

Arriving home she texted Walter. "Hey, if you want you can bring Hannah back home."

"Date ended early huh?" He replied after he looked at the time. It was only seven and she said dinner was at four. Didn't give them much time to do...well date stuff that's for sure. He smiled. Hoping he'd still have a chance.

"Yeah, he had to get home to his wife." She smirked. That'd get him going for sure she thought. She changed into her comfortable pajamas and started laundry.

"His wife? Kim you know that is so wrong. I can't believe you'd do something like that." He was shocked.

"Just bring Hannah home." She was tired and wanted her home to spend some time with her before she went to sleep.

"Yeah I will be there soon." He sighed and looked at Hannah. "Are you ready to go back home to be with mommy?" He looked at Hannah as he talked.

She got a big smile on her face and she was cooing at him.

"I think you like mommy more then me sometimes." He kissed her nose. She grabbed his glasses and held onto them as he pulled back. "Hey now... What do you have... Do you have daddy's glasses?" He smiled and took them from her carefully not to break them. He sat them to the side and lifted her shirt to reveal her belly. He leaned down and blew raspberries on her stomach. She laughed like she never laughed before. He smiled. "Oh... Is someone ticklish huh?" He did it again. He loved hearing her laugh. "Ok pipsqueak lets get your things and get home."

He was really enjoying this time with her. He was really going to miss her. He packed her things up and sat at the front door. He then put Hannah's coat and shoes on her and put her in the car seat. "I'm gonna miss you pipsqueak." He said as he walked to his car and put her in the back and buckled her up.

Meanwhile Kim was cleaning a few things and making sure the dishes were done up. She was more tired lately. She wasn't sure why. She was finishing the last of the dishes when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. "Hi Walter... There's my baby girl." She got a big smile on her face and kissed her. She was drying her hands off. "You can set her in the swing if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Hi Kim... Sure not a problem." He walked over and picked Hannah up, taking her coat off, he hugged her. "I love you Hannah." He said to her. He then put her in the swing.

Kim looked at him. "What do I owe you for watching her?" She asked.

He didn't know what to say. "Nothing...I said I'd help with her and I meant it. You don't have to pay me to be her father Kim." He didn't want to omit it but it was feeling like they were slipping away from each other. He sighed and walked over to her. He touched her cheek as he looked down at her eyes.

Kim was shocked and looked up at him as she leaned into his touch. She thought he didn't want anything to do with her since after he left on that case for almost a week, he's been distant with her. She held her breath as she looked at him.

He looked down at her lips, then back to her eyes as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a nice slow kiss that showed lots of love.

She closed her eyes, returning the kiss, her hand grabbed onto his arm, making sure she wouldn't fall.

He slowly deepened the kiss and he was rewarded with a small moan from her. He smiled into the kiss. After a moment he pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, holding her close. "Will you go out to dinner with me Friday night after work? I will make reservations and ask your mom to watch Hannah."

"I'd love to Walter." She replied. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Glad he still wanted something to do with her.

He smiled. "Good. I can't wait." He hugged her for a moment, looking over at Hannah as he held Kim. "I will see you later.. You need me... Call."

She nodded. "Come over Monday after work for dinner." She wanted Walter to meet her best friend and his wife. She'd explain things later.

"Sounds great. I'm gonna get going." He kissed her once more before letting her go. He walked over and kissed Hannah's head. "Love you pipsqueak." He then left. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He has a lot of planing to make sure this all went right Friday night. He's finally taking that next step.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has adult situations.. Lots of sex in the begining.

Sunday night, Walter stayed at Kim's. It's been going better since yesterday when Walter brought Hannah back to her mom after her date. He wasn't really sure what it meant but he was determined to find out. Kim still wasn't feeling well, she was more tired. She went to bed early and Walter took care of Hannah. Once she was sound asleep. He locked up and went into Kim's room. He stripped down to his white tighties and climbed into bed.

Kim was laying there watching him, she then leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn't really help it but she was horny. She didn't know why. She moaned into the kiss.

Walters hands came up and held her close as he returned the kiss, he then pulled back some and looked at her. "I thought someone was tired and a bit under the weather?" He asked.

"I was, but then you walked in...and, well stripped...and what is a woman to do with a man with a body like that?" She grinned down at him.

"Oh...so you only like me for my body?" He teased, his fingers playing with her sides and hips.

"No, but it's a nice bonus." She kissed him again. This time moving and straddling him this time.

He smiled up at her. "Well, if I'm not mistaken... I think someone may be a little...horny."

She glared down at him, her hands rubbing over his chest. She started moving her hips over his lower body.

Walter swallowed hard and moaned. "Ok, a lot." He said, now with a deeper voice, his lower part was reacting to Kim's movements. It was then he noticed Kim wasn't wearing anything. He sat up and kissed her. Holding her close as she kept moving over him. He was getting harder by the second.

Kim wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, she pulled back some, out of breath. "You...have to much clothing on." She looked him in the eyes.

"I'm noticing this, but someone has me pinned to the bed." He teased.

She giggled and moved to the side, getting off him. She reached down, hooking her fingers into the waist band and sliding them down his body as he lifted up, allowing her to remove them. She threw them to the floor. Her hand sliding up his leg, she was biting her lip as she was watching his face as she was touching him. She wrapped her hand around his manhood and started moving her hand up his shaft and then slowly back down.

Walter couldn't believe this was his Kim, she's never been like this before. Not that he was complaining, he was actually enjoying it a lot. He pulled Kim to him and started kissing her, his hands now roaming over her naked body.

Kim reached down, holding his member as she lifted herself up over his body.

Walter pulled Kim down for a kiss as he felt himself slide into her warm, wet, woman hood.

Kim moaned into the kiss, she felt every inch of him, her nerve endings were on fire. She sucked on his bottom lip as she started moving up and down on him.

Walter held her close, then rolled them so he was on top of her. He kissed her then trailed kisses down to her neck. He started moving and thrusting in and out of her.

Kim licked her lips, her finger nails raking over his back, leaving red marks on his skin. She tilted her head back, giving him more accesses to her neck, she started moving her hips to match his movements. "Oh god, yes Walter...so good...mmmm yes." She said between moans.

Walter started moving faster as hearing her words, he bit down on her neck in reply. Knowing he'd leave a mark. He licked up to her ear. "God baby...your so wet...so good...cum for me." He sucked on her ear lobe.

Kim moaned out loudly. "Oh yes..." She tilted her hips, feeling him go deeper. "Right there...oh yes...OHHHHH" her body started shaking.

Walter started doing short hard thrusts now, feeling on the edge as well.

Just then Hannah started crying.

Walter moaned and just about came to a stop.

"No...no..Walter..." She didn't want him to stop, she was just about to feel some kind of release.

He looked at her as he stopped his movements. "Think of it...as..foreplay baby...I will just check on her then I will rock your world." He kissed her, he slowly pulled out and put his robe on and walked to Hannah's room to check on her. "What is it pipsqueak huh?"

Kim was so frustrated and on edge, she wanted to be mad at him for leaving her when she was so close. It was going to feel so good to feel that release. She waited five minutes, he must have had to change her and then sign her back to sleep. She reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out her personal massager. She turned it on and ran it over her folds, her body jerked in response. She bit her lip, keeping it on and moving it over her. It didn't take her long, her body started shaking again and she held it over her bundle of nerves, enjoying her release.

When her body came back down to earth, she turned the massager off and yawned, she was all of a sudden really tired. She grabbed the massager to put it back and her arms got heavy, she laid it onto the bed and she was out like a light and in dreamland.

Walter had changed Hannah and sang her back to sleep. He walked back to the bedroom and was he shut the door he turned and seen Kim. He was shocked, she was sound asleep, naked and with a personal massager next to her. When did she get one of those he thought. He signed, he wasn't gonna wake her, she'd been tired. He took his robe off, put the massager on the dresser and got into bed with Kim. He turned the light off and covered them up.

He laid there for hours, he was trying his best to get rid of his erection but nothing was helping. He closed his eyes and finally sleep took him.

Hannah started crying early that morning, she was hungry. Kim stretched and slide out of bed to take care of hannah. Putting her robe on she went and got her. "Morning Hannah bear." She kissed her head. Once she put her in her swing she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She shook her head and went back out to get ready for work.

Their morning went by uneventful and once Kim's mom got there, they both headed to work. Walter had two meetings today and she had plenty of work to keep busy. She remembered tonight, her friend and his wife were coming over. She figured a meatloaf and potatoes should fit the bill perfectly.

After work, she headed home to her mom and Hannah. Hannah has gotten used to her grandma and enjoyed being with her, even though she missed her mom.

Kim walked in and smiled at her mom. "Hi mom...she napping?" She asked.

"Yeah, just put her down." She replied.

"Good, I will have time to cook dinner and almost have it done before she wakes up...thanks mom."

"Anytime Kim, I will see you tomorrow." She hugged her and then left Kim's to head home.

Kim checked in on Hannah and then headed for her room to change out of her work clothes. She didn't want to mess them up while cooking. She put on a pair of jeans that were tight on her. She grabbed a shirt and put on, when she turned around, it was then she saw the massager sitting on her dresser. Last night came to her in a flash. Her face turned red and her heart was racing. She put it away and went to make dinner. Stefan will be there shortly with his wife.

Kim made the meatloaf and it was cooking when Walter walked into the house. "Honey...I'm." He started when he seen Kim looking at him with her finger to her mouth. He figured Hannah was sleeping. He walked in and kissed her. "Something smells good in here."

She smiled as she returned the kiss. "Probably my famous meatloaf."

He sniffed some and leaned in closer to her. "No...not that... I'm thinking its you." He said and kissed her neck. He pulled back with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna change then I will help you out." He walked in to her room, glad he had a pair of clothes here. He stripped out of his clothes and laid them over the end of the bed for a moment. He pulled out his clothes from the dresser.

Kim slowly followed him and stood in the door way watching him. She walked up to him, his back to her, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "What have I done to deserve you?"

He was startled at first, but put his hand over hers, he then turned around, facing her now and kissed her. "You mean what did I do to deserve you?" He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her, it was so full of love.

Hannah started crying, letting her presence known.

Kim sighed and pulled back. "I will get her." She let go of him and went to get Hannah.

Walter smiled and went back to getting different clothes on. He then walked back out to the kitchen. "Well, hi there pipsqueak." He said and kissed her head. It was hard to believe she was almost six months old.

Hannah started cooing at him and smiling.

Kim went back to finishing dinner. She looked over at the clock. They should be there anytime now. She's yet to tell Walter about them. She looked over. "Um...Walter... I have two other people coming over tonight."

He glanced over. "Oh... You want me to leave?"

"No! I ...I want you to stay and meet them." She said.

He smiled. "I'd like to meet them then." He was now holding Hannah and playing with her. There was a knock at the door. "I will get it." He said and walked to the door, Hannah still in his arms. He opened the door. He seen a man and woman standing there. "You must be here for Kim?" He asked.

The man nodded. "We are... I'm Stefan and this here is my wife, Heidi. I have been friends with Kim since we were in high school. You must be...Walter...and this little one, Hannah? "

Walter smiled. "Nice to meet you both, yes you are correct, please, come in. Kim's in the kitchen."

"How's Kim doing today? She looked a bit under the weather Saturday." Stefan asked.

Walter figured that's who she meet for dinner Saturday. He smiled, he didn't have nothing to worry about with Kim. "She's been tired."

"Oh, I'm sure it has nothing to do with this little one?" Heidi asked.

"Maybe a small part." He added.

Kim looked into the living room. "Hi guys.. Dinner will be ready in five."

Heidi went in and helped Kim with the food.

Their meal went on and they all enjoyed their time talking and for Walter, getting to know Kim's friends. The whole time they were sitting there, Kim kept rubbing her foot up and down Walters leg under the table. She'd go up high, just past his knee, she never let on anything was happening.

Walter kept glancing over at Kim, he was sure tonight would be enough night full of fun, just maybe this time Hannah will stay asleep long enough.


	7. Chapter 7

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strongI would like to thank a friend of mine for writing this chapter and helping with my writers block. Thank you. /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kim was on her place. She was wearing a beatiful blue dress, that she was feeling to tight, wierd because she use to feel it much bigger. when she was watching herself on the mirror she felt sick, she didn't remeber how many times she vomited in these past few weeks. So she cleaned her mouth with the brush, tooth paste, floss and dental wash. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Now she was flawless and feeling happy to see Walter, they were not together since a week ago and to say the truth she was feeling really horny, something that didn't happen on that level very often. She thought that will be so good to go to a hotel after dinner. Her phone rang twice and she answered it, it was Skinner telling her he will be there in 5 minutes, so she turn on the tv to see the news, five minutes later her doorbell rang and she went down stairs. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"She was so glad her mom said she would watch Hannah for the night. It wasn't a big deal, Hannah loved her mom. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The travel to the restaurant was quiet, there wasn't a lot of cars on the street. She turned on the radio and found a station of oldies, she felt starving and like she needs a drink. Skinner was very thoughtful, something that was weird of him because he loves to talk to Kim about everything, and it was like that since ever. Kim felt his silence like a new normal. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"They left the car to the valet. The waitress gave them a table close to the patio of the place, that zone was full of light, was possible to listen to people talking and then listen to the music, smooth jazz, not to loud but not to strong, the perfect volume. There was a bottle of champagne waiting, both choose to eat at first a salad after pasta but different style and kind of salsas. When they were eating both paid attention to a woman in her forties, really elegant on a dark green drees, the same shade of her eyes, elegant, tall, blond hair. She was drinking a martini on the table near the patio. Suddendly she looked to the side of Kim and Skinner and smiled, they saw a woman that pass near them but they coudn't see her face but the back, a black silky dress with open back, cover by really long dark brown hair. she gave a soft kiss on the mouth to the oher woman. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh god, I think I know that back" Said Skinner. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""What?_"asked Kim./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The woman moved a little to the side to sit, and Kim understood./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sharon" Said both at the same time. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Skinner used to talk to Sharon every month as a friend, but he didn't seen her in about a year, she looks so different even younger then the last time. She had lost weight, her hair was much longer her back was not coverd, and looks 20 years younger. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Wow, is she a vampire? I mean is like a fourty something years old woman."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I know. Did she...?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yeah, it looks she kissed that woman on the lips." After she said so, she drinks the last part of her glass of champagne, took the bottle, put the drink in her glass and took a long gulp of it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Are you having a stroke, Walter?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No, is just, this is new for me." Suddenly he had an insight and he remember two situation from the past. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"One day he came home at 6 p.m. When he opened the door, the place had smooth jazz in the air and Sharon and her friend Laura dancing and laughing a lot and drinking liquor. Laura was wearing a really elegant black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt, her stylletos were on the floor. Sharon was bare foot, something that was common of her and was wearing a jean skirt with a really traslucid white t shirt. He thought she was so natural and beautiful that he felt aroused at the moment he saw her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hello ladies, how are you today?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hi, Walter, how are you feeling today?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Great Laura, is not too early for that drink?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No. Plus the job had me so stressed today." Said Sharon. "And you know how I like to drink when I eat chocolate. Do you want some?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yes please." When he was going to take the box, Laura took it and she put one piece in his mouth. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Wow, thanks."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You're welcome." She set the glass on the table. "Sharon, I have to go home, I had a wonderful evening. I will call you."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Ok. Laura." She kissed her cheek./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Laura took her coat and her bag, after that she kissed Walter to say goodbye./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" When the door closed, he took a glass and put some brandy in it and he took some. After doing it he sit on the black sofa. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I thought it was to early for that kind of alcohol." She said sitting on the sofa near him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I am stressed too, but you look so relaxed."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"A second after he said so, she straddle him, not looking at his face for a second. Skinner kissed her and put his hands on her thighs, his strong finger went to the upper part. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""My commando queen, you look so hot with that t shirt without bra, is like you were waiting for me."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"She kissed him and put her hands on the back of his head touching his hair, that was still wet. She felt one of his fingers inside her, she put her head on the side of his neck and she didn't move. after a couple of seconds she looked at him and he saw a tear falling from one of her eyes, she was looking so sad. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Walter, wait a second."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Are you ok? Don't you want to...?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yes sure, just... give me a minute."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He put both of his hands on her hips, she stay on her foot and walked to the bedroom. He listened the sound drawer of her night table. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Here. Safe sex, you know. I don't want children." She straddled him again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You are always thinking of everything." Said to her smilling. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I know. " She took her t shirt off and started unbottoning his shirt./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" They had a great afternoon on that sofa, but her eyes, her voice and her face were terribly sad./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"A second time he remembered was one morning six months after. He was on a travel to San Francisco, it was a sunny saturday and Sharon had a girls night on friday. It was a week before Sharon's birthday. When she opened the door, Sharon and Tessa were taking brakefast both were drinking coffee and eating tosted bread with fruit jam, they were laughing a lot. There was steam and fruit fragrance on the air, the hair of both was wet. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He looked at both women. Tessa was wearing sport clothing, black leggins, a green tank top and white nike snikers. Sharon was wearing just a white flowered traslucid short robe and just that./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hey. Hi, do you want a coffee?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hi Walter, look what Tessa gave me to my birthday, do you like."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"When she stay on her feet, he almost had a heart attack. He, for a moment, think he was on a porn dream, his forehead almost sweating./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" "Oh, yeah, sure... I would like a cup of coffee Tessa... oh, that rob is so sexy... Wow, Sharon, you look like a... like a... greek godess. I love it." Smiling like a fool. "It gonna sounds weird but I have to say ehhh... thanks?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh you welcome, I think." She gave him a cup of coffee to Skinner smiling. "We went to a sexy clothing store a couple of weeks ago and Sharon looked so perfect with this kind of robes."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Shut up Tessa you look much better with what you try on."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Tessa smiles at Sharon with a warm and sweet smile, looking at her eyes, they didn't broke up the sight for a few seconds. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Eh... I have to go to the gym now, Walter was really nice to see you. How was your travel?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""It was fine, thank you for asking."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"She went to the guest room and took her overnight bag. She said goodye to both and went to the door. "Next Friday?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yes, sure. Bye dear."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Bye Sharon, bye Walter." And she closed the door./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Wow Sharon that looks so good on you... Tessa has a great taste."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I know. Oh, I don't have to go to work today, we can expend the day together."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""That is good because I am so tired." He said yawning. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I was thinking, we can go to somewhere this afternoon, maybe to a bar or something. But like you look so... so tired." Showing him her back, she openned her robe. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Skinner kiss her neck and she faced him. "Do you let your friends sees you like this?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""So... I mean, we go to the pool, the showers are open ones, are you jelous or something?" She said very amused. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Not at all, I just feel like I'm in a porn movie, you know." He smiled at her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You are saying crazy things."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I just need to sleep, would you go to run?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No, I think I can sleep a little more, I am tired."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"She took his hand and they went to the bedroom. They pass near the guestroom, the bed was a mess and there was a lot of steam and drops of water on the floor of the bathroom, the fruity smell came from there, from the bubblebath./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" They entered on the bathroom of the principal bedroom and it was dry, but he didn't care at all, he was hugging Sharon from behind. The bed was done, she opened it and enetered. He took his clothing and enetered too, when both were in there he put a kiss on each of her breasts, after on her mouth and put his head on her chest. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I think I gonna sleep all day."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"She saddly kiss his head and when she felt he was sleeping she move to her side, he was behind her, like a spoon, for a moment his hand was touching the belt of the robe, a moment after put his hand on her belly, she put her hand on his. A moment after she was sleeping too. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Skinner didn't tell Kim everything with detail because now, mister FBI understood everything. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Walter, are you ok? You didn't talk for half a minute." She took her glass of champagne./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sorry, just. I understand now. She had some habits."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Habits?" She drinks the champagne. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Let's say that I used to call her commando queen, because when she was alone or with me at home she didn't..."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I am gonna kill you if you give me a nickname like that." She said smilling. Putting more champagne in the glass. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""A couple of times with different friends, once she had just an skirt and a t shirt, and other time just a robe. But like she said once, she goes with her friends to the gym and the pool, that places have open showers so... "/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""So after years cheating her she choose to cheat on you. Maybe you made her lesbian." She drinks again. "And a lesbian with a great taste, I have to say." She drinks more. "You were a twat with her."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Did you now about me and my lovers?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I am a secretary, after all. Plus, Sharon uses to go to the office to let things for you, like soap, shavers, toothpaste, mouthwash, that coffee, tea and cookies that you loved. You sometimes used to go to the office with some perfume that wasn't yours or with wet hair."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The younger woman looks at Kim and Skinner, the other woman walks to their table. "Hey, Walter, Kim how are you? I just see you..."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hey Sharon, you look younger everyday. And she is..."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""She is Dianne, my girlfriend. We were together for two years now."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hi Walter, I am Dianne and you are?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hi, I am Kim."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh, Walter's girlfriend?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Walter, can we talk a minute? come outside with me." They went outside, and Kim and Dianne sit to talk. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Walter... I..." Sharon started. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You don't have to explain, I understand, you knew about me and my lovers."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;".Yes, and I always had really good... friends when you were having an affair."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I didn't know you were..." He didn't know how to say it./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I am bisexual and you never knew because you never asked, but if you care to know I didn't start liking women because of you. It always was like that."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sharon I... "Just them they both saw that inside, Kim run to the bathroom, Dianne, worried, walked after her./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Walter and Sharon entered the restaurant./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I don't know what happened, we were talking and she got pale and started talking weird, I think that she will faint, I saw she was drinking a lot but champagne can't do that." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Sharon entered to the bathroom and knocked on the door of Kim's stall./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Kim, are you ok?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No, I am not ok, I have been sick for a month or something like with the flu and the weird thing is that when I have that I loose weight."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""And you didn't. You know you look different than the last time I saw you... I gonna be soft but you look glowing, radiant... what I'm trying to say..."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh crap. I hate you Walter Skinner." Kim said. /div 


End file.
